


Bargain Basement

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Written for the 2017 Weiss Kreuz vs Saiyuki "Last Dance" battle for the promptCrawford/Schuldig - buying Schuldig at an auction.





	Bargain Basement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 Weiss Kreuz vs Saiyuki "Last Dance" battle for the prompt _Crawford/Schuldig - buying Schuldig at an auction_.

"Well, this is embarrassing," Farfarello muttered.

"We could kill everyone and run," Nagi suggested.

"Good plan. You take the left side of the room –"

"Would you two _relax?_ " Crawford snapped. "I can't take you anywhere. Schuldig's up next."

"Exactly," Farfarello said.

"And the next specimen in the annual Eszett charity slave auction is this fine hunk of spicy wurst," the auctioneer shrieked. The crowd hooted as Schuldig displayed his assets. "Who'll start the bidding?'

Crawford waved frantically.

"Dear God, my _eyes_ ," Nagi said.

Farfarello moved his eye-patch to his remaining eye as the light sparkled on Schuldig's rhinestone-bedecked posing pouch.


End file.
